


Revenge

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Race to the Mount Potter Competition [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Fenrir Greyback become so cruel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Fenrir sneaked around. He knew he was a sadistic werewolf. He accepted that about himself. What did the wizarding would think? Werewolves were treated like monsters. They couldn't get good jobs. Wolfsbane wasn't easily accessible even.

Fenrir snorted harshly. Even if Wolfsbane _was_ accessible, he wouldn't use it. That would take the fun out of being a werewolf.

Fenrir hadn't always been this cruel, even when he was a wolf. At one time he would have made sure he was away from people when the full moon happened. Those days were long gone, though.

At one time, he was content, happy even. He had a mate named Alison, another werewolf. She was beautiful with amazing amber eyes and dark black hair that went down to the small of her back and was like midnight. She was intelligent and lively. She always had a smile on her face. Fenrir couldn't help but smile around her.

When he found her and knew her to be his mate, it was the happiest day of my life. It would be knocked off its pedestal and become the second happiest day when he found she was pregnant with his cubs.

The happiness wasn't to last. His beautiful Alison and unborn cubs were killed by a wizard, a wizard Fenrir was aware to be on the so-called light side.

Fenrir vowed revenge. Goodbye went the smiles. All that was left was the bitterness and resentment over his mate and cubs' cruel and unjust deaths.

They created the monster that was Fenrir Greyback, and they would live to regret it.


End file.
